


It Comes In Waves

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Lancelot returns to Britain and finds it a whole new world.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 71 Despair</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Comes In Waves

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: It Comes In Waves**  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Past Lancelot/Gwen  
 **Character/s:** Doctor, Orderly  
 **Summary:** Lancelot returns to Britain and finds it a whole new world.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 991  
 **Prompt:** 71 Despair 

** It Comes In Waves **  
Merlin arrived at the hospital. Lancelot was waiting for him. 

“Merlin, am I glad to see you. They are releasing me today.”

“I know but do they think that is wise? You only just regained consciousness. I would think you are too weak.”

“They need to the beds and I have no money to stay. Their charity only goes so far.” Lancelot said. “How is everyone?”

“Don’t they get the papers here or the internet? There have been quite a few changes.” Merlin said. He picked up the papers on the bedside table. “Are these your release papers?”

“Yes. They aren’t much on communication here.” Lancelot said. “What is it that you’re not telling me?”

“Arthur is King again.” Merlin looked at him to see what his reaction was. 

“Why would Arthur be a King?” Lancelot said. 

“You don’t remember anything about Camelot?” Merlin said. 

“Camelot is just some made up story. It wasn’t real, Merlin. Stop teasing me. How is Gwen?”

Merlin sighed. He knew that question was coming and he knew he had to answer it. “The Queen is fine. She is busy with her new duties and the twin Princesses.” 

Lancelot couldn’t imagine Gwen as a mother. All hope he had for reuniting with her suddenly vanished. “Twins? The next thing you are going to tell me is that I’m a Knight.” 

“That is still being discussed.” Merlin said seriously. 

“I’ve missed a lot.” Lancelot said. He felt like he had been dropped into a whole new world where his ex is a Queen. It was more like a horrible nightmare that he needed to wake up from where despair filled his world. 

The doctor walked in. “I see you have found him Lord Emrys. I will release him to your care but he will need to be seen by a doctor when you return to Britain.” 

“Thank you.” Merlin said.

The orderly brought a wheelchair. 

“Come on Lancelot. Let’s get you home. I have a car waiting to take us to the airport.” Merlin said. 

The orderly helped Lancelot into the wheelchair. 

“Merlin, I have no home, remember?” Lancelot reminded him.

“You will stay with me and Morgana for a while until we have things settled.” Merlin said.

“You and Morgana are still together?” Lancelot had thought that was nearly impossible. So much had changed and he had no place in it all. 

“We are married and we have a son.” Merlin said. “His name is Devon.” 

They went out to the car and left for the airport. The diplomatic passports got them through customs quickly and they were on a plane within the hour. 

Lancelot slept most of the way. Merlin woke him up when they reached Heathrow.  

“Lance we are going to stay the night here in London then we will drive to Cardiff in the morning.” Merlin said. 

Lancelot just nodded. He wasn’t in a hurry to face everyone. Just the thought of facing Gwen was enough to tear his hear out.  

They reached Uther’s flat and Merlin let them in with the key Arthur had given him. Lancelot sat on the sofa. 

“I remember this place. It belonged to Arthur’s father.” Lancelot said.

“Yes. I think there are some things we should talk about before I take you to Cardiff.” Merlin said seriously.

“What things?” Lancelot said. He didn’t like the sound of that. 

“Arthur and Gwen want me to make it clear that there is to be no interference in their marriage or their duties as King and Queen of Britain.” Merlin said. 

Lancelot nodded. “I understand they are married. What I don’t understand is how Arthur is a King,” 

“That is a long complicated story for another time.” Merlin said. ”I want your word that you will respect their wishes.”

“You have it. Is she really happy, Merlin?”

Merlin nodded. “They are very happy. I know that second tour in the Peace Corps was brought on by the despair you felt seeing them together. Are you going to be ok with all this?”

“We shall see.” Lance said seriously. “I had hoped that she was unhappy and would take me back but I now know that will never be.” 

The next day they drove to Cardiff. They were both very quiet the whole trip. Merlin brought Lancelot home. 

Morgana was waiting for him at the door. 

“It’s about time.” Morgana said as she hugged Merlin. “The damn dragon is sick. She needs a poultice or something.” 

“I’ll take a look in the morning.” Merlin whispered in her ear. “Lancelot is going to stay with us for a while. He doesn’t remember the old days.” 

Morgana nodded. “I see. I sent Gwen a text when you called to say you were twenty minutes away. They are coming over.”

“Tonight?” Merlin looked surprised. “I suppose they need to get it out of the way. Book some food we haven’t had much to eat all day.” 

“I have a roast chicken in the warmer. I’ll fix some plates. Devon is already asleep.” Morgana went to the kitchen. 

The door chimed and Merlin answered it. Arthur had the two princesses in his arms and Gwen looked stressed. “Come on. He is in the lounge.” 

Gwen nodded and went in. Arthur followed her. 

Lancelot smiled when he saw Gwen but it vanished when he saw Arthur and the twins. 

“Lancelot, your status is still being decided.” Arthur said. “There may be a position for you at a later date but until then I am not going to reinstate your knighthood.” 

Lancelot nodded. 

“There is one more thing.” Gwen said. “You are to address me as ‘My Lady’ or ‘Majesty’. It is no longer appropriate for you to be on familiar terms with me or Arthur until you are reinstated.”

Merlin shot Arthur a surprised look and got a glare in response.

“Yes My Lady.” Lancelot said as the biggest wave of despair yet crashed over him.


End file.
